High Resistance
High Resistance is the ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including your own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. It's not as powerful as Immunity or Invincibility, and demons with this ability can still be vanquished if hurt enough. It's a common ability amoung powerful magical beings. Control over the Power There is no real control over this power, other then stealing several powers or the magic of an upper-level witch to make yourself more powerful and highly resistant. This power varies in strength as it depends on the power level of the witch or demon to be truly effective. User are not immune to vanquishing potions made from their own flesh, being stabbed with athames, and extra powerful magic like the power of three and advanced fire throwing. Types of Resistance Power of Three The power of three is the combined might of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. It is the most powerful form of magic ever, which makes them the most powerful witches of all time. As such, they each have this ability, but being part-human, this power is limited to them. One instant is when, Paige was able to cling to life, even after being shoot with a Darklighter's poisoned arrow, until her sisters came to save her. Empathy Phoebe, as a Charmed One, possesses a much stronger version of this power compared to her sisters due to her empathic gift. Through Empathy, she has an exceptionally high resistance to any power that she channels. When she was fighting Piper in Vahalla, she was able to withstand Piper's telekinetic attacks, three in total. In fact, they barely had any effect on her (only making her flinch a little), unlike Paige, whom Piper flown aside with just one wave of her hand.'' ''As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2.'''' Upper-Level Powerful witches, warlocks and demons are classified as upper-level beings, as they have a massive amount of power which automatically grants them this ability. All magical hybrids such as whitelighter-witches and cupid-witches will gain this ability, due to the fact that they are born from a union of two magical species and will gain the magic of both species. Demons Some demons are highly resistant to witchcraft powers, while others will gain this ability if they have acquired several powers or the magic of an upper-level witch. They can be affected by on attack, however, it would not wound them as much as it ought to. Sirk, a half-human demon become more powerful each time he killed one of his mortal relatives, because for each relative he killed, he gained a power in return. Powerful witches such as the Charmed Ones can overcome this resistance and still vanquish a demon. List of Users *Coop *Elders *Barbas *Zankou *The Seer *The Triad *Bianca *Belthazor *Vinceres *Cole Turner *Manticores *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Billie Jenkins *Christy Jenkins *Chris Halliwell See also *Immunity *Invincibility References Category:Powers